


ready to kill?

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Feu's AU - Collection [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Kageyama enters the professional world after graduating from the Assassin Training School and becomes Oikawa’s student and partner.





	ready to kill?

**Author's Note:**

> a short idea for a au in which both are killers? ^//^
> 
> (uhm~ i think abt this, buuut i dont have much of a plan ? >__<)

With a more than focused look, he fixed the parkour in front of him. It was one of his last days at the training school to become a professional killer and finally to destroy those who had taken everything from him in his childhood.

When the starting signal came, he sprinted off, climbed over the obstacles and hit the various targets with a simple shot from his training weapon.

He would never lose sight of his goal. He had to get better and better to find his target and kill it someday. That was all he wanted. What else was holding him here?

With a short jump he had jumped over a moat and had struck off the attack of one of the combat ladder on landing, before he countered the attack and finally carried him to the ground.

It was nothing special anymore. He had trained six years to get better. So nobody could stop him anymore.

The last obstacle he overcame with a few quick jumps, before he finally crossed the finish line.

He breathed for a moment before looking at the referee at the side who nodded to him. "Perfect performance. Afterwards, contact the management."

He nodded and got a bottle of water to refresh himself.

Slowly he made his way to the locker room to get out of his sports clothes and then report to the leadership of the assassins school.

It was not much that he lacked before he could set his sights on his goal.

After changing clothes, he made his way to the office where he knocked briefly on the door. For a moment he heard nothing until he finally got a "come in".

Slowly he opened the door and stepped into the office beyond, glanced at the ladder and bowed briefly. "I should contact you."

"Ah, it’s you," the older one calmly nodded, briefly reviewing a few papers, "you’ve done a remarkable job in recent years and I think you’re ready to immerse yourself in the world of assassins. Sign up here at the agency." He held a note in front of him, which the other grabbed.

"I will not disappoint you," he murmured and nodded again, before his eyes fell on the writing on the note.

"I am sure about that. You have an appointment with them at 12 o’clock tomorrow," the leader said, looking at him seriously, "make a good impression. I’m sure you’ll be of great help to him."

"Who?" He asked as he took in the information. Should he work with a professional killer?

"By far the best graduate of this school," the leader replied, grinning, "Oikawa Tooru."

–*–

The next day, he was pretty punctually in front of the agency’s building, while he swallowed a bit. Should he really be introduced by Oikawa into the world of assassins?

After receiving the message from the head of his school, he had barely been able to sleep properly last night. He was too excited for that.

Finally, he took a deep breath and made his way through the corridors. There was, after all, something he needed to do, why he was here.

This intermediate step was also just that, an intermediate step, before reaching his goal.

When he opened the door to the agency’s executive office, he was received by two people.

"Huh, who have we here? If that’s not the boy from the assassins school who has finished so _perfectly_." Oikawa looked at him with a more than dark look. "Don‘t think it’s as easy as there, _Tobio-chan_."

"Behave yourself, Oikawa," said the other person, Iwaizumi Hajime, as he looked at the younger, "do not let anything persuade you. I have heard about your successes, which is why I have chosen you to accompany Oikawa on his next assignment."

Kageyama rolled his eyes as he noticed the other, then nodded, "Of course, Iwaizumi-san."

"Pff, I could handle it all by myself," Oikawa replied, giving the younger boy an appraising look, "but apparently it’s up to me to get you involved, Tobio-chan." He stepped to him, grinning a little. "Do not just die away too fast."

"I’m not going to die, Oikawa-san," Kageyama replied, not interrupting eye contact with the other, "not until I found and killed someone."

"Oh, interesting," Oikawa said, grinning at him, ruffling the other’s hair, "then I’m curious how good you really are." As he slowly made his way past Kageyama, he suddenly noticed the blade of a dagger beside his face, whereupon he raised an eyebrow and turned his eyes slightly to the side.

Kageyama glared at him as he slowly withdrew his arm with the dagger. "You should not underestimate me, Oikawa-san."

"It’s reciprocal, Tobio," Oikawa replied with a quick flash in his eye. For some reason, he felt as if it could become very interesting with the other. He licked his lips a little without turning to Kageyama. ‚ _My sweet Tobio-chan, I’ll have to teach you a few more things so you will not resist me._ ‘

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
